


big news

by 10vesick



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Announcements, Dinner Party, Funny, Kun and Ten have exciting news they want to share with their special friends, M/M, they're loser, xiaono if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10vesick/pseuds/10vesick
Summary: The doorbell rings almost as soon as it’s settled, startling them both. The time has come. They’re about to share the big news.“Are you ready to do this?” Kun asks.Ten nods his head, trying to calm his nerves. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 177





	big news

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumively](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumively/gifts).



> hi hi hi!! this is a short and cute piece that [ angela](https://twitter.com/mrspistacchio) asked me to write for her dear dear friend! i hope you can all enjoy it and have a good time with kunten's lovely clownery <3

“What do you think they’ll say?”

Kun frowns. “What _could_ they say?”

Ten shrugs as he places another tomato over the cutboard and starts slicing it. He and Kun spent all afternoon cooking and baking together, making sure that dinner was perfect. But as the time gets closer, he finds himself more and more nervous to share the news. 

“Well, this is important for us,” he mumbles as he continues cutting the fruit absentmindedly, distracted by his own train of thought. “But still… They could tell us not to, or that it’s a bad idea, or that we don’t know what we’re doing, or they could even–”

“ _Ten_ ,” next to him, his boyfriend interrupts him softly to call for his attention before an accident happens. 

The younger snaps out of it with a shake of his head and whispers an apology, setting the knife down and cleaning his hands with a paper towel. Kun watches him lovingly as Ten sighs and leans against the counter. His pout is adorable, and the other can’t help but walk over to him and press a kiss to his lips.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell them right now. I mean, I just asked you _today,”_ Kun smiles shyly, brushing a few strands of hair away from Ten’s forehead. Then, a slightly alarming thought comes to mind. “... It’s also okay if you’re changing your mind. If you’re not sure this is what you want.”

Ten’s eyes go wide in shock, and almost immediately he starts shaking his head no. “Are you kidding? Of course I want this, I’m so excited” He promises, both hands searching for Kun’s. Dating him has always felt like a dream come true on its own, but this… This is more than Ten could’ve ever asked for. “I’m just nervous. That any of them will think we are moving too fast.”

In a way, Kun gets it.

They’ve been dating for less than a year, and to think that they’re already doing this may sound crazy to more than one person. It wouldn’t be the first time they hear that they’re rushing things– it happened three months ago, when they first moved in together. People may think that they don’t know each other enough, that they shouldn’t trust each other as much, that committing to such a thing is too big of a responsibility. 

But things have been going quite well since they first got together. Kun would like to think that he and Ten were meant to be together, that they’re meant to last. 

So what if some of their friends think it’s too soon? What if all of them do?

Kun has faith in his relationship with Ten. He has faith that this is something neither of them will regret.

He takes his boyfriend’s jeweled hand into his, brings it up to his lips. “I know they’re all very important to us, but whatever they think… We’re sure we want this, aren’t we?”

Ten smiles warmly. “We are.”

“Then that’s all that matters.”

And he’s right.

The doorbell rings almost as soon as it’s settled, startling them both. The time has come. They’re about to share the big news.

“Are you ready to do this?” Kun asks.

Ten nods his head, trying to calm his nerves. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

His boyfriend gives him a reassuring smile, squeezing his hand and pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose before making his way toward the door. 

He takes a deep breath before opening up and, when he does, five young men stand on the other side, familiar faces lightening up and yelling out greetings as soon as they see their older friend.

“Thanks for driving them here, Winwin,” Kun smiles, stepping aside to let everyone come in.

They all enter the apartment behind the oldest, following him in a line like baby chickens walking behind their dad. Lucas, the last one to come in, hands Kun a pie he brought for them to share after dinner. 

Winwin makes his way into the dining room, familiar with the place. “Sorry we’re late. Xiaojun took ages to get out of Jeno’s.”

“You _really_ shouldn’t have introduced them,” Hendery tells Ten, who’s walked out of the kitchen to set some dishes on the table and greet their guests. “He’s so head over heels, it’s gross.”

A high-pitched yell comes out from Hendery’s lips as Xiaojun smacks his arm. “We’re just friends,” he says, though his cheeks are bright pink as he furrows his brows. “I’m _not_ head over heels for him.”

“You’re not fooling anyone,” Yangyang decides it’s a good idea to chime in. “You look at him like you want to marry him and co-parent his cats.”

Xiaojun shoves his elbow into the younger’s stomach, who loses his breath but still somehow manages to whisper _Worth it_ and fistbump Hendery, and Ten almost laughs at the exchange. 

Almost.

A particular word Yangyang said rings into his ears, suddenly too aware of the reason why they gathered everyone here today. 

He clears his throat. “Leave Dejun alone. Dinner’s almost ready, everyone take a seat.”

“It already smells good!” Lucas praises, pulling out a chair. 

Kun beams at the comment, walking into the kitchen as everyone sits down. “Thanks! We tried a new recipe tonight. Let’s hope it tastes as good as it smells.”

The plates have been set over the table, and as Kun goes to check the food still in the oven, Ten makes casual conversation and pops open a bottle of wine. He pours a glass for himself, his boyfriend and Winwin, and then pulls out grape juice to fill the other boys’ glasses with. Yangyang makes a face and Ten makes fun of him, and for a second it seems like a regular Friday night.

Until Kun comes back with the main course. Because they’d agreed on doing it sooner than later, and now they have to say it.

“Alright, um, before we start... Ten and I have a bit of an announcement,” Kun says, setting the food down on the table before standing at the head of it, facing all of their friends. His boyfriend walks over to stand right next to him and takes his hand, lacing their fingers together. Everyone looks at them with puzzled looks on their faces, confused at the unexpected news they’re apparently about to hear.

Ten smiles, slightly nervous but stunning nonetheless. “We have been thinking about it for quite some time and we decided, well... I mean, Kun asked this morning and I guess we came to a realization that we actually want, that we...”

“Oh my God,” Hendery loudly gasps before they can even finish, already connecting the dots. “You’re _engaged_?!”

Chaos happens before the couple can even say anything.

Xiaojun lets out a loud, stunned _Whoa!!!!!,_ too caught off guard to say anything else but happily clapping his hands nonetheless. Lucas yells and runs to hug both Kun and Ten, almost knocking them over with the force.

“Congratulations, you two!” Winwin says, eyebrows arched in surprise.

“Holy shit, I didn’t expect that,” Yangyang’s eyes widen, visibly startled by the news. “But I’m really happy for both of you!”

Kun and Ten are both still being smothered between Lucas’s arms, and everyone’s stood up to congratulate them, and Hendery looks like he’s either recording everything or streaming live– they don’t know. It’s such a big reaction that it takes the happy couple a few minutes to register everything that’s going on. 

But when they do, both look at each other with furrowed brows and almost speak in unison as they say, “What? Wait, no, _what_?!” 

“We are not engaged!” Kun clarifies, loud and clear.

And celebration dies as fast as it started.

Lucas pulls back a little, confused. “... No?”

“No!” Ten almost wants to laugh. “We’ve been dating for less than a year, what are you talking about?”

Now they got everyone confused. _Again_.

Winwin frowns, looking around the room for an explanation. “So if that’s not what you wanted to tell us… What is?”

Kun’s ears have gone so red he can feel them burning. “Well… We’ve been thinking about it for a while now,” he says, looking into Ten’s eyes like these are better news than a simple engagement. “And this morning I officially asked Ten and he said yes, so we...”

“We’re getting a cat together!” Ten reveals, so much expectation built inside of him he can’t help but yell.

The reaction, however, isn’t as massive as last time.

“... A cat,” Yangyang says, deadpan.

“Yeah!”

Xiaojun frowns so hard his eyes narrow. “All this… _For a cat_?!”

“Well… Yeah!”

One second. Two seconds.

At the third, a different kind of chaos ensues.

“You two are unbelievable!”

“You get all this serious and for what!”

“I’m _so_ stealing that cat for this.”

And many, many other complaints and rolled eyes make both Kun and Ten burst into laughter. Their friends don’t even bother to pay attention to them anymore after that, just sit back down on their chairs and complain some more while finally attacking Kun’s homemade dinner. If they’re gonna keep pulling shit like this they might as well get a tasty meal out of it.

On the other hand, Ten leans on his boyfriend for support, still too proud of himself to stop laughing. He gives the other a mischievous smile, and Kun can’t help but kiss it.

They’re _so_ meant to be together.


End file.
